


A new chapter

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: Well that is a surprise [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey me again and with a new story! </p><p>Jack and Ianto at Ianto's flat relaxing and looking after their new born son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new chapter

Ianto and Jack looked down at their sleeping son. Ianto and Leo was allowed to leave the medical bay and go home to rest and no working. Ianto was holding Leo in his arms swaying sometimes when Leo became a little fussy, Jack was in a trance he knew if he and Ianto had children they would be beautiful but he thought that would never happen. He was blessed with a lover that loved him and now a son that he can watch over and protect with Ianto by his side. Ianto smiled he couldn't believe he was a father. He always wanted to be one but with Torchwood and he was with Jack he thought that would never happen. "He's beautiful cariad" "I know Ianto. How do you feel?" "I'm alright, not that sore now." Ianto laid Leo in the bassinet besides his side of the bed. The girls went out shopping for them not long after Leo was born and they were truly grateful. "Would you like a tea?" "Yes please Jack" When Jack left the bedroom Ianto looked down to the sleeping Leo and thought of all the fun memories they will have together as a family, including the bad moments that all parents go through with their children. Ianto laid down still looking at Leo with a fond smile. 

In the kitchen Jack was pouring the hot water in Ianto's mug he was thinking over the past 24 hours and so much has happened. Just yesterday morning him and Ianto had no son and having kinky sex which is a scary thought now though. He hated the word couple but now it is true. He took the mug of tea and walked to his and Ianto's bedroom and gave it to Ianto. "Here you go" "Thank you Jack" Jack sat down next to Ianto running his hand through Ianto's hair loving the feeling of the short hair going through his fingers. "We should try for an early night?" " Yep. I think that's a brilliant idea" Ianto placed the mug down and snuggled on his side keeping visual of Leo and Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist keeping him close and gave a glance to their son sleeping. He kissed Ianto's cheek and slowly followed Ianto into sleeping mind of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes very short but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
